Kalaguyo sa Pinakamahuhusay
Kalaguyo sa Pinakamahuhusay (lit. The First Rate Lover)(International title: The Best Lover) is a Philippine drama and romance series that airs every Saturday-Sunday weeknight on ABS-CBN. It premiered on October 6, 1990 on the network's coveted Hyper Darling block, replacing Kasal ng Sumuntok Prinsesa (lit. ?)(International title: ?) and on October 6, 1990 ended December 30, 1990 and replaced by Nobya Bruha (lit. ?)(International title: Bride Witch) on its timeslot. It starring Beth Schiavone-Marquez in the lead character and teen star Richard Reynoso as his leading seme. It is based on a comic by Amelia de las Alas, published as a 1984 courtesy of Sunshine Publishers comic magazine Mabuti Moleliz Magazine. Keyword *Age Difference *American-Philippines *Based on Comic *Blackmail *Clam *Class Difference *Dating *Elevator *Eyeglasses *Fashion *Face Slap *Food *Grocery Store *Guitar *Hidden Past *Hotel *Hugging *Jealousy *Kissing *Love Triangle *Manager *Modeling *Nightclub *Obsession *Philippines *Possessive Lover *Prologue *Punched in The Face *Pursuit *Rain *Rape *Rape Victims *Reporter *Sex Friends *Teenage Boy *Teenager *Unrequited Love *Violence *Watching TV *Wealthy *Wine *Womanizer *Writing Synopsis Cherish (Beth Schiavone-Marquez) is a manager at a modeling agency and himself a former model. His newest charge is 16-year old Terrence (Richard Reynoso). Terrence has looks and charisma to burn, but he’s also an over-privileged, egoistic, bratty teenager. When Terrence finds out that Cherish is gay, he commands his manager to give him extra-curricular instruction in sex between men. But if Terrence wants Sincere to be exclusively his, then he’ll have to surpass top model Roland (Orestes Ojeda), his rival in business and in love. Cast and Characters Main Cast *Beth Schiavone-Marquez as Cherish Dumalahay (25) *Richard Reynoso as Terrence Guevara (16) *Orestes Ojeda as Roland Peterson (29) Episodes }' |October 14, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|5 |''Inihahatid Tagapamahala at Nakakakita sa Pagmomodelo Ahensya ( ) |October 20, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|6 |''Nagkaroon Isang Bagay na Hindi Inaasahan'' ( ) |October 21, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|7 |''Ang Buong Nagtatrabaho'' ( ) |October 27, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|8 |''Ako Paggawa Magandang Imbensyon'' ( ) |October 28, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|9 |''Iyan ng Mahusay Maganda Modelo'' ( ) |November 3, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|10 |''Bawat Iba Pang Mga Oras Nakita Ko si Kasintahan'' ( ) |November 4, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|11 |''Ang Pagbati Lantarang Ngunit Pagkatapos ng Nakangiting'' ( ) |November 10, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|12 |''Tila Nabaghan'' ( ) |November 11, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|13 |''Isang Sikat Higit sa Aking Terrence at Roland'' ( ) |November 17, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|14 |''Ngunit Ito ay Mabuti na Para sa Mga Mabilis Uri Puso Kung Ikaw'' ( ) |November 18, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|15 |''Malinaw na Naniwala na May Pagkatanggap'' ( ) |November 24, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|16 |''Rin Walang Pagpapahalaga Huwag Magkaroon sa Gumawa ng Hanggang Anumang namamalagi'' ( ) |November 25, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|17 |''Itong Ang Pinakamainam Sorpresahin'' ( ) |December 1, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|18 |''Tulad ako Paikot sa Aking Tagapamahala Para sa Pagdududa'' ( ) |December 2, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|19 |''Kong Masigla sa Kanilang Sarili'' ( ) |December 8, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|20 |''Alinman Pagpindot sa Lubhang Para sa Kanyang na Ipasok ang Lugar'' ( ) |December 9, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|21 |''Cherish Sinabi na Itong Palaging'' ( ) |December 15, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|22 |''Kung Ligtas ba Iyong Marunong Bumasa at Sumulat'' ( ) |December 16, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|23 |''Maayang Tapat ng Dalawa Lahat ng Tao sa Ang Kaliwa'' ( ) |December 22, 1990 |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"|24 |''Kalaguyo sa Pinakamahuhusay'' ( ) |December 23, 1990 |} Parodies RPN sketch comedy, variety show and prank program Wali Wali Ang Show spoofed it as Biro sa Pinakamahuhusay (lit. The First Rate Joking) in which the fashion designer beauty Older Uke would had student model Younger Seme person who made jokes. Kalaguyo sa Pinakamahuhusay: Believe Me, Sure Me On April 3, 1991 until April 11, 1991, ABS-CBN aired Kalaguyo sa Pinakamahuhusay: Believe Me, Sure Me. The made-for-TV movie features uncut scenes from the few episodes of the series. Awards and recognition Marketing Promotions After its first year run, the show slowly gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements only airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. Soundtrack International Broadcast After its successful run, ABS-CBN sold the rights of the series outside of the country under its English title The Best Lover Reception "Older Uke Younger Seme: More Fun in The Komikserye!" Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Philippine Television based on an comic Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi related television programs Category:Philippine drama television series Category:1990 Philippine television series debuts Category:1990 Philippine television series endings Category:Younger Seme Older Uke/Older Uke Younger Seme Category:Kalaguyo sa Pinakamahuhusay